I'd Come For You
by hollas
Summary: Booth refuses to admit he likes Brennan to her, so she leaves. Now it's up to Booth to find her and tell her the truth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Angela, can I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Temperance Brennan hesitated at the artist's door, unsure of what she was going to say.

Looking up, a smile graced Angela's lips when she saw her best friend. "Of course, Sweetie. I'm always available to talk to you." Studying her friend's face, her smile faltered seeing the indecision flickering in her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I need some advice."

"Okay…what about?"

"I like Booth. More than in a 'just partners' way. I trust him and when I think back to his "death" I realize just how big a part of my life he is and how much I rely on him, even though I don't like relying on people. I just don't know what to do in this kind of situation. That's where I figured you'd come in." Sighing one of relief, Brennan finally looked up at Angela to find her mouth open, gaping like a fish.

Shaking her head, Angela processed what her friend just told her. She finally admitted her feelings for Booth. She had to keep herself in check, not wanting to squeal in excitement. "Okay, Sweetie, I need you to consider what I'm about to say. We all know Booth likes you. You may not know it, but the rest of us know. So, I think the best way to tell him is to confront him and it may be easier for you to tell him when he tells you how he feels."

Brennan nodded while she listened to Angela's suggestion. Angela knew what she was talking about since she had more experience in this area of life, unlike Brennan. Once Angela finished speaking, Brennan thought about it and figured she might as well give it a shot. "Thank you, Angela. I think I will try that and hope all goes well."

"Anytime, Sweetie. I'm so excited for you! Call me right afterwards and tell me everything!" She pulled Brennan in for a hug before they both stood up.

"If this goes well, I'm hoping I won't have time to talk. But I will when I get a chance. Bye, Ange. Thanks again!" Whipping out her cell phone, Brennan called Booth and told him to meet her at her office. "I have something important to talk to you about…"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Any predictions to what is going to happen? Lemme know what you think!! Thanks for reading :) hol**


	2. The Note

Chapter 1

**3 Days Later…**

Swiping his access card, Booth jogged up to the platform at the Jeffersonian, his usual grin plastered on his face. Once at the top, the grin faltered when he noticed his Bones was nowhere to be seen. _Where could she be? I already checked her office,_ he thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head of brunette hair bounce by.

"Angela!"

Stopping at her name being called, she quickly turned on her heels and faced the Special Agent. "Hey there, Studly," she greeted with a sly grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Bones?"

"No. I figured she overslept or was with you. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get an answer, so I figured she was hard at work. I'll just go swing by her place."

"Alright. Call me when you know what's going on."

"Will do," he answered as he turned and jogged down the stairs and out the door.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

After knocking at her door several times and not getting a response, Booth got anxious and tried the doorknob. He was surprised to feel it turn in his hand. Swinging the apartment door open, Booth stepped inside, calling out "Bones!" as he went.

Walking towards her coffee table, he spotted a note on top of a small, black book. Picking up the handwritten note, Booth began reading what he hoped would be the answer to all his questions.

_Booth-_

_I don't know how long it's been since we last spoke, but just to clear up any questions in your mind, I have indeed left. When we last talked, you said there was a line, a professional line that should not be crossed. While I accept the logic behind the concept, I simply will not accept the concept itself. Therefore, I have left. _

_I can't keep working with you feeling the way I do, and knowing you feel the same way, but that you are unwilling to act on those feelings due to our jobs. So, I have made it easier on both of us and have gone on a permanent vacation. I have been fortunate to have made enough money to live off of._

_If you'd like, I have left out my journal I got the day we became partners for you to read. I wish you, Parker, and everyone else I have come close to, the best._

_Always yours,_

_Bones_

Dropping the paper back on top of the journal, Booth went back to the day that just ruined his life.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading :) Now press that pretty green button and lemme know what you think ;)**

**hol**


	3. Flashback

***Flashback***

Booth jogged into Brennan's office, a little confused as to what she would need to speak to him in person about, yet in a good mood anyways.

"Hey, Bones! What's up?"

"Hi, Booth. Sorry to interrupt your day, but I have something to talk to you about and I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Okay…shoot." Booth became a little nervous at her serious tone, the tone where she wasn't sure if she should say anything, accompanied by the look where she is unsure of how to continue.

"Well, as you know, we have been partners for almost 5 years now, and I believe we have grown really close over those years as friends and possibly more than that."

"Yeah, Bones. We're best friends!"

Brennan paused in her speech, wondering if she should continue, wondering if she had been reading his signals right and if Angela was correct in her assumptions. Shaking her head slightly, Brennan pushed on, determined to get this out there.

"Booth, I've started thinking that we have become even more than best friends. People in the lab keep telling me how…how you love me…" Booth went to interrupt, but stopped when Brennan raised her hand. "Let me get this out Booth and you can tell me your thoughts at the end. As I was saying, people tell me that you love me. Now at first, I didn't believe them because I didn't see it. But once I go the idea in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I went over everything in my head.

"There were the 'guy hugs', which Angela told me guys don't hug, there was the late night Thai dinners together, and how your hand was always on some part of my body. I also started to notice how you are always watching me and defending me, willing to get shot for me, and always protecting me. I have gone over these facts multiple times and can only come to the same conclusion that Angela has. That you have feelings for me that would essentially be called 'love' even though I don't exactly believe in it myself.

"Now, even though I believe you do love me, I can't honestly tell you back that I love you because I don't believe it. I think I reciprocate the same feelings back towards you, but I have to think about it some more before I can come to a straight conclusion to tell you about. Okay. That's all I have to say. What do you think?"

Booth sat there with his mouth open, staring wide-eyed at Brennan, unsure of how to respond. At this point, with everything out on the table, there was no turning back. "I-I…I do love you Bones. Angela has is right and your facts are all there. But, I'm not going to do anything about it until I know for sure that you are completely sure about your feelings. We still have that professional line that I regretfully do not want to cross until you are confident in your conclusion about how you feel towards me. So, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, for you to make up your mind on the matter and I want you to come to me as soon as you know how you feel."

Brennan nodded slowly; pretty sure that this was not how she thought this was going to go. She thought he would kiss you senseless, eager to start something and that as soon as he kissed her, everything would be clear. But no. He wants to wait until she knows. Doesn't he know how long that will take for her? She isn't familiar with the concept of love, so how is she supposed to know if it is love she is feeling without his help?

"Bones, I want you to figure out all of this on your own. No outside influence because I want you to be sure. I'm not even going to kiss you because I don't want you just get into the moment then have us do something you'll regret later."

"I wouldn't regret it, Booth. I'm a grown woman and I know what I-"

"No, Bones. You would and I don't want you running away from this like you have in the past. Just take your time and come to me when you're ready. I'm honestly relieved you came to this Bones." Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on Brennan's forehead and gave her a quick grin before leaving her completely speechless.

***End Flashback*

* * *

**

**Sorry for the delay on all my stories, I'm trying to speed up and if anyone has any ideas as to where they want this to go, let me know! thanks for reading :)**

**hol  
**


End file.
